


Back In Power (Reylo Oneshot)

by agbstarwars



Category: Star Wars, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Oneshot, Reylotrash - Freeform, antis begone, brief romance, i wrote this a long time ago but never published it, reylo oneshot scene, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agbstarwars/pseuds/agbstarwars
Summary: Everything went black, she couldn’t see anything at all, it was like she was staring at an endless void. In the distance, she heard breathing. It wasn’t her breathing, maybe it was Ben’s? It could have been anyone’s breathing for all she knew, but she just had an intimate feeling that screamed out “It’s Ben..”  She hadn’t seen him in an entire year. “Run.” A voice in her head said. A door opened automatically in front of her. Rey ignored that thought/voice, it wasn’t welcome.That voice was often Ben. She didn’t really want to see him. As Rey entered the room, it was dimly lit. The door closed quickly behind her. Rey pondered upon the room. It was creepy to say the least. She noticed that there was a throne, it was made of bricks and such. And something—or rather someone, was sitting upon the throne. Rey was thrown upon it. She jerked back in fear and ran to the door, it had suddenly locked. Her heart was pounding . “Who’s there?” She said quickly. Whoever was sitting upon the throne stood up. “Your worst nightmare.” It said with a very deep and utterly scary voice. It wasn’t Ben. She moved back quickly. It put its hand out and drew her towards itself. It pulled out a lightsaber and everything went completely black.





	Back In Power (Reylo Oneshot)

Everything went black, she couldn’t see anything at all, it was like she was staring at an endless void. In the distance, she heard breathing. It wasn’t her breathing, maybe it was Bens? It could have been anyone’s breathing for all she knew, but she just had an intimate feeling that screamed out “It’s Ben..”She hadn’t seen him in an entire year. “Run.” A voice in her head said. A door opened automatically in front of her. Rey ignored that thought/voice, it wasn’t welcome.

That voice was often Ben. She didn’t really want to see him. As Rey entered the room, it was dimly lit. The door closed quickly behind her. Rey pondered upon the room. It was creepy to say the least. She noticed that there was a throne, it was made of bricks and such. And something—or rather someone, was sitting upon the throne. Rey was thrown upon it. She jerked back in fear and ran to the door, it had suddenly locked. Her heart was pounding . “Who’s there?” She said quickly. Whoever was sitting upon the throne stood up. “Your worst nightmare.” It said with a very deep and utterly scary voice. It wasn’t Ben. She moved back quickly. It put its hand out and drew her towards itself. It pulled out a lightsaber and everything went completely black.

She awoke in her bunk, thank the stars—it was just a nightmare. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was around 4AM. She got out of her bunk, making sure to not disturb her bunkmate Rose. She shuffled on her slippers and made her way out of the room quietly.

She entered the hallway, she felt someone’s presence behind her, the presence felt familiar. Maybe it was just rose, or maybe it was him..

She moved forward, making sure to not pay attention to whoever was behind her. Maybe it was him in her nightmare? “I need your help.” A familiar voice said. It was Ben, no doubt. “Go away..” She said harshly. “You’re the only person I have left.” Ben said, a sadness in his voice. Rey scuffled her head down and kept walking forward.

She heard footsteps behind her, she walked faster as the footsteps got closer and closer. She felt a hand cling onto her wrist loosely. She turned her head to see Ben, a new scar above his eyebrow. He had a look of desperation in his eyes and a barely noticeable pout on his lips. “I’m not interested in whatever you need help with..” She turned her head away from him, he sighed lightly.

His grasp quickly left her wrist and she walked forward, without him. “The legend himself, Emperor Palpitine is alive, and he took the place as Emperor / Supreme Leader from me.” Rey turned around. “Palpitine?” She was confused. “Isn’t he dead?”

“Apparently not.” Ben muttered. “I can’t take him down alone.” Ben walked towards her up until he was inches away from her. “I know that you probably hate me honestly, and It’s understandable, but I can’t do this alone.” Rey looked down and thought. “What do you say?” She looked up at him, she was debating if this was a good idea. “If we brought down Snoke, we can bring him down too.” Ben said.

Rey’s mind went back to the throne room and how they battled Snoke together, specifically the part where he asked her to join him. “I don’t know, I know that we can bring him down, but, I know for a fact that you’re going to ask me to join you again at the end of all of this.” She said quietly.

“I won’t, I just want him out of power.” Ben replied. “Can I have some time to think about it?” She asked him. “Sure.” He replied. Rey shrugged her shoulders and walked away from him.


End file.
